


Body Say

by WordsOfMyReality



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Bets, Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, Red Lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfMyReality/pseuds/WordsOfMyReality
Summary: Piper heads out for a night on the town determined not to be controlled by Polly's desires and thoughts of what Piper should do. Inspired by Demi Lovato's song, Body Say.





	1. Piper

Dating. Dates come and go. This routine was nothing new for Piper Chapman. Something she did on the weekend. Although, it wasn't the thought of meeting someone that pushed Piper into serial dating, it was just the company of another person period. "It's been so long." A lie that she would tell those around her, more so her best friend Polly. It was Polly's powers of persuasion and links to Pete's friends that got Piper into these situations.

"I know what you like Piper." Because best friends know everything, of course.

It was routine for Piper now, getting ready to meet strangers. Constant set up week after week, Polly complaining about how picky Piper was led to constant blind dates week after week regardless as to how ideal the men Polly chose were. But idealistic truth could be seen in the progression of those dates, that they developed no further than small talk over coffee or food. That was as exciting as Piper's romance got. Why couldn’t Polly see it? Piper didn't know the answer. But she definitely wasn't interested in dating.

Today… was a day of changes. It was Piper that took control of her life and free time, opting to hit the town as opposed to some restaurant with boring food and an equally boring date. "Time to do what my body say." She danced to the beats of her new favorite song playing in her head.

Piper stood in front of the mirror, a new found confidence which came from her urge to break away from routine. Moving her blonde hair aside, she adjusted her red lace bra and examined her new lace attire. Red, red, red. Her tanned skin and light make up finished the base ensemble.

Slipping into her tight black leather dress, she felt incredibly sexy as the leather hugging her toned body and revealing her barely covered skin. If she was going to take the time to get dressed up, she was going to do it in style. If nobody ever saw what she wore underneath, she knew it was there, and that made her feel sexy and empowered. Tonight was going to be a night to remember. Finally, she was she ready for her night on the town.

Ready to go, she closed her apartment door behind her, bag tucked under her arm as she ensured the door was locked. One final check of her small clutch ensured she had her fully charged cell phone, her ID, credit card, and cash. She dropped her keys on top and snapped the purse closed. Walking outside, the breeze of the fresh air bolstered her confidence. Her foot landed on the sidewalk just as Uber driver pulled up to the curb alongside her.

She smirked to herself as she approached the car watching the reflection of the man in the mirror. She could tell he was eyeing her. Keeping her composure, she sat in the back seat as they drove in silence. Catching glances at the man looking back at her, Piper enjoyed that she was finally being appreciated. Her time getting ready was spent wisely for at least one person to appreciate how she looked. This filled Piper with the last bit of confidence she needed. Careful not to give the driver the wrong idea, she shared a friendly smile before slipping out of the car once they reached the club.

The line to get into the club was not yet too painfully long, but the clouds were threatening rain. She looked around the sidewalk at the people. She didn't spot any familiar faces nor was intrigued by any stranger. Luckily she was admitted into the club in time to avoid drizzle. Holding her hand out to be stamped, she peered into the darkness of the club, looking at the crowds of people that gathered at the bar. She glanced back down at her hand, impressed that this club used ultraviolet ink. Nothing was worse than bearing the mark of a club for a few days afterwards.

Assuming Polly would be late, Piper headed directly for the bar. Waiting in a short line, she took a seat as she placed her order. Drink in hand, she swiveled in her chair to look around the bi-level club. Sipping on her margarita, her eyes landed upon on a group of people. Smiling at their laughter, her eyes moved on to a small group of women standing to the side of an empty booth. Waiting on Polly, she decided to opt for the empty booth as a better place to sit.

Alone and seated on the fringe, Piper had a good vantage point to people watch which was one of her favorite things to do, especially to pass time. Tonight wasn't planned for Piper to take someone home. However, if her eyes were to fall upon someone that gained her attention, who knows where the night could go. If Piper didn't find someone, it was expected that Polly would find someone for her. But tonight she didn't want that. It was time for Piper to choose for herself.

Lost in that thought and observing the people, her eyes fell upon a tall woman in the crowd. Amazed by her height and how she towered over her friends, Piper laughed to herself. The woman was stunningly beautiful, so much so, that Piper could not take her eyes from her, watching the way she carried herself and conversed with her friends with such nonchalant style. It was like the woman had absolutely no idea how stunning she was. Through admiration, Piper had finished her drink. She looked down to her empty glass, pulled from the thoughts of another drink by the vibrations of her phone in her clutch bag.

Three missed calls from Polly and a text. Piper had clearly been obvious to her surroundings, as she became lost in the mysterious women. At that thought, she glanced back up. Piper found herself looking for the woman who had now disappeared. A slight disappoint passed through Piper. She had definitely enjoyed her view. She told herself that's all it was, admiring the beauty of another woman, not something she wished to pursue. Her night was about letting go and enjoying time with Polly.

Looking between her phone and the bar, she swiped the message. She had been waiting for Polly for over an hour now, disgusted with Polly's tardiness. She looked at the text, explaining why Polly had not shown yet. She was bailing on Piper … yet again.

Looking at her empty drink and back into the gathering crowd, Piper then glanced down at her dress and thought of the effort that she had put into this evening, the excitement she was feeling about finally hitting the town and letting her hair down. She considered leaving. But Polly wasn't going to spoil another night for Piper. Her skin tight black dress with red lace underwear, made Piper feel sexy. She deserved this night out.

Dropping her phone back in her bag, she gathered her belongings, adjusted her dress and headed back to the bar. There was a night to be enjoyed and a very gorgeous woman that wasn't worth the miss.

Pushing past the people gathered around the bar, Piper found a space as she flagged down the bartender and ordered herself another margarita. Growing bored of her own company and small conversations with others at the bar, she looked across the room to the dance floor. The club was busier than when she had first arrived and the atmosphere was improving. People were gathered on the dance floor and the music was pumping. She wanted to be a part of that. Moving from the bar in search of a booth, her eyes glanced at where she once sat. The booth was now occupied by what Piper would describe as a lioness and a very cute brunette with a short bob.

Not wanting to disturb their intimate moment, she turned to look back at the dance floor, her eyes searching for that one particular woman. Had Piper's luck just improved? Was she indeed still there? Shocked at what she saw, Piper watched on as the mystery woman stood talking to another person.

This time, Piper  **really**  saw her. Her eyes took in all that was, the tall, dark haired goddess. Shoulder length black hair with blue tips, contrasting against the paleness of her glowing skin. Piper allowed her eyes to travel down the woman's body, admiring her tight fitting, curve hugging black silk tank top which held in her ample breasts. Piper's eyes finally reached the woman's toned ass and long legs. She stood in the skinny jeans, that stopped short of her feet, molded with heels that added to her height. The length of her body was too much for Piper to take in.

Piper's eyes roamed every inch of the woman's body from head to toe exploring even her ivory white, perfect skin. Feeling a flutter in her stomach, Piper’s mouth become dry. She was so mesmerized by the beauty of the woman. Her eyes traveled back up the body, to the bare shoulders that revealed a tattoo. Her eyes squinted, trying to gain clear visibility of the ink that marked the otherwise perfect skin.

Lost in deep concentration, Piper's eyes continued their journey reaching the woman's eyes. Fuck. As their eyes locked, Piper realized that the woman had changed positions, and Piper had been caught. She, too, was being watched. Swallowing the lump in her throat, and lowering her head at the growing redness of her face, Piper had noticed the smirk on the woman's face. Confident, too, Piper thought to herself about the woman.

Not knowing what to do, Piper lifted her eyes back to the woman's face. The first movement from the woman came as she slowly pushed her glasses atop her head, giving Piper a full view of her face. Still mesmerized by this mysterious woman, Piper had stilled watching her as the glasses caught the sides of her black hair and tucked the strands behind her ears. The woman cocked her eyebrow at Piper with yet another smirk.

The woman raised her beer to her lips, nodding her head at Piper. The dark haired woman inconspicuously ran her tongue back and forth on the rim of the bottle from which she was drinking. Feeling that lump in her throat again, and the dryness of her mouth, Piper raised her margarita to her lips. Copying the movement of the woman in front of her, she, too, found herself mirroring the actions, running her tongue across her own lips.

Embarrassed by herself, her gaze dropped to the floor. She could feel a great heat traveling to her core as she thought of her actions and the unknown woman. Feeling as though she could sink into the floor, she looked towards the woman again to find she was still being watched.

In the heat of the moment, Piper decided to play coy. Turning on her heel, glancing over her shoulder slightly, she walked back towards the bar. Wanting to know the movements of the other woman, she discreetly looked to discover the woman boldly watching her, noting the raised eyebrow and grin of her face. Piper, too, had this woman intrigued.


	2. Alex

Alex Vause was always on the prowl when she went out. She stalked the club like a starving panther, finding a woman or even two to fuck throughout the course of the night. Tonight wasn't going to be any different. If Alex had it, her way that was… but that wasn't always the case on a night out with her best friend Nicky.

A regular at the pub, and friends with the bartenders, normally Alex would pull up behind the club on her motorcycle, avoiding the line and entering through the employee door. Tonight was different. She exchanged her normal long leather boots for heels that would put an average woman in pain. She was dressed to kill.

As she exited her apartment, all eyes on the street turned to Alex as the heels extended her height, and her dark hair contrasted against her pale skin. Hailing a taxi, she noted the driver's head turning as he leered at her as she approached and slipped into the back seat. Alex leaned to one side and wrestled her phone out of her tight back pocket. She snapped a picture of the man's taxi medallion. "Keep your eyes and comments to yourself creep. The city doesn't take well to complaints from its citizens." This is all it took for the man to keep his eyes on the road until he dropped Alex safely at the club.

Standing still on the sidewalk, eyes closed, she could hear and feel the beats of the club from outside. She loved the rush of the music and the swarm of the women. Eyeing the long line, she recognized the woman checking ID's and was waved through the rope holding back the others. Alex doesn't wait in line. The woman stamping her hand… Amber, Angie, Sue… Alex couldn't remember. Alex leaned over to give her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek, turning to the line of women as she winked.

A womanizer.

Standing in the club, Alex glanced around at the women. She spied Nicky and ambled over. Looking down at her friend, Nicky's face supported a wide grin, making it known that she was planning something. And whatever that scheme was, it was epic. There is only one thing other than a fine woman that Alex couldn't resist and that was a bet from her best friend Nicky.

"You have got to be kidding me. Seriously Nicky? Tonight?"

Nicky grinned a Cheshire cat grin and nodded her head. "You betcha. No sex. Get as many phone numbers as you want, but no sex. In fact, let's say no sex for 24 hours from right now. That will keep you from going home with someone!"

Alex groaned. "Are you fucking serious? You are giving me blue balls here Nicky. What's it to you? You'll have Lorna tonight."

"I know. That's what makes this so much fun. You will be on your own. And I'm depending on scout's honor, here."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Okay Nicky. I'm only doing this to prove you wrong and that I do have a modicum of self-control. What's the bet? Our normal?"

Nicky nodded then headed to the booth. "Oh, and Alex? Play fair. I want to see you stay in control when all of these hot women approach you." Chuckling to herself as she wraps her arm around Lorna, "And me, I'll just be sitting in this booth having my way with Lorna watching on in amusement as you struggle to hold your composure… blue balls."

Tonight Alex had taken extra pride in her appearance, determined that she would make this a night to remember, but all changed in the hands of her best friend. Alex could play, but she couldn't pursue.

Alex was dressed in tight black skinny jeans and a black lace bra that held her generous bosom firmly into place. A loose fitting black silk tank top completed her outfit. Bare skin under Alex's trademark color, black, she knew that this was definitely going to be eye turning, and catching the attention of both men and women. She knew she was a woman and  **always** used her looks to her advantage.

Alex shook her head at Nicky, smirking as she looked at the women beside her. She turned on her heel and headed in the direction of the bar, parting ways with her friends as went about her night and getting the fun started.

Alex took a seat at the bar, starting her night off lightly as she interacted with the bartenders. Telling them the details of her bet as they joked about the difficulty that it would be for Alex. It wasn't a shock that her friends did not believe that Alex could pull this off, because it is Alex after all. She is known for her way with the women. But fortunately for her friends, they found great amusement in this bet - watching Alex try and keep her cool as she stayed seated at the bar, keeping her distance from the women.

Using this to her advantage, the bartenders could not resist the urge to get one up on Alex, knowing that there was nothing she could because of the bet. They watched as she glanced at the women coming back and forth from the bar, how she would bite her lip, or take a sip from her beer rather than chat up her next victim. Her friends went out of their way to make known to Alex the details of every approaching female that came within their vicinity.

As her friends took their time to purposefully describe females that they knew would be Alex's type, she finally gave in. Turning so her back pressed up against the bar, her eyes searched the club. Looking up and down anyone that her caught her attention, the urge to merge was becoming a struggle.

Her eyes landed on Nicky, grinning from a booth. Knowing that her best friend was having the most fun from this bet, Alex downed her beer. Placing her empty bottle on the bar as she pushed herself through the crowd back to the spot she had once been standing with Nicky.

If there was one thing Alex didn't like, it was losing. She was determined to show Nicky that she could come out on top of this bet easily, even when interacting with women. This bet doesn't stop Alex from sharing a kiss, or a dance or two. Even though it was hands off for her tonight. Just because she couldn't touch didn't mean she couldn't look.

With her third beer in hand, Alex ended up back where she had run into Nicky. Another former one-night stand had her cornered, trying to dig her claws into the hottest piece of ass in the club. For a split second, Alex was glad she was under the rules of the bet so as to not make a second mistake with this one. As the conversation grew to a close, Alex felt a feeling on the back of her neck. You know, that feeling, one of being watched.

She slowly turned and her eyes immediately landed on a woman she had never seen in this particular club, or in any club for that all that matters. The gorgeous blonde was striking, and she was checking Alex out with a ferocious hunger. Alex groaned internally. Any other night, and this one would be hers. Alex was humored as she watched the woman's eyes roamed her body, searching for a place to land.

As the woman's eyes returned to Alex's face, she froze, realizing she had been caught watching. Alex chuckled as she was sure a slight redness spread across the woman's face. Alex slowly pushed her glasses on top of her head so as to sweep her hair out of her face. Alex cocked an eyebrow at Piper and smirked yet again. Busted.

Alex took another sip of her beer as she nodded slightly at the stunning blonde. Alex teased her tongue around the rim of the bottle in a suggestive manner thinking this would throw the woman off. Surprisingly, the woman mirrored her actions and ran her tongue across her own lips. However, this seemed to be a breaking point as the woman looked down. Alex did not look away. Bet or no bet, this was too good a game to walk away from. Suddenly the woman caught Alex off guard by turning on her heel and walking back towards the bar. Alex was definitely intrigued.

Her blonde hair fell at the middle of her back, her face turned away from Alex as she took a seat at the bar, settling on a bar stool. Watching the movements of the other woman, Alex walked towards the bar, standing to the side of the blonde. With the heels adding more to her already tall stature, Alex still stood taller than the woman on the stool. She stayed silent, observing the women with a smirk on her face as the blonde tried her very best to catch the attention of a bartender.

Laughing, she turned to the bar, waving her hand to get the attention of the bartender, "P!". She glanced down at the women beside her, who was had been unaware of Alex's presence before but now looking agitated that Alex had gained service before her. Being the smug person that she is, Alex laughed turning to the women, "Alex."

Watching as the confusion etched upon the face. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows as she turned away from Alex, looking back down at the empty bar in front of her, and then to Alex. "Uh.. uh… you jumped the line…"

Alex cocked her head, grinning. "What can I get for you… 'you jumped the line'? Odd name for a parent to give her child." Biting on her lip, she arched her eyebrow at the smaller women, making fun of the situation as the blonde scrunched up her face, and lowered her head shyly.

"Piper." Shaking her head, laughing at her mistake. She looked up to Alex but a blush on her face, stuttering her words, "Uh… uh… no. My name… its Piper. I'm Piper." The woman shook her head, whilst Alex looked on amusingly. "Can I get a margarita?"

"It's a little cold for a margarita, don't you think?"

Looking over her shoulder avoiding Alex's gaze, the two women shared a moment of silence as Alex waited on the drinks from the bartender. Not taking her eyes from a shy Piper, Alex retrieved the drink from the bar and held it out to Piper. Drinks in hand, she raised her bottle to Piper's glass, "nice to meet you Piper."

* * *

"Tell me Piper, what's a girl like you, a Smith graduate doing in a bar like this?"

Piper had relaxed around Alex by the time of her next drink. Both still situated at the bar and watching the dance floor, the two had not fallen short of conversation. Light flirting, and lots of laughter, it was clear that there was definitely a spark between the two. Learning small details about the other, Alex was definitely intrigued by Piper Chapman, the Smith graduate. Amused that someone of Piper's kind would be associated with a place like this along with her experience of rich people, Alex lumped this one in with all the others just like her.

Standing side by side, Alex's head didn't turn to look down at Piper, ending her comment with a laugh as she looked on to the dance floor. Responding to the mock gasp in Piper's face, she turned to face the bar. Placing her drink down, "I didn't think girls like you would be into this."

"Girls like me?"

"Tall, blonde…" Pushing their empty drinks to the bartender, she turned, leaning on the bar, her eyes looking up and down Piper and she bit down on her lip, "sophisticated... too good for a place like this."

"and where exactly should a girl… like me… be…Alex" Now it was Piper's turn, to turn. They stood facing each other, standing closer as Alex's eyes locked with Piper's. Raised eyebrow and a smirk on the lips, Piper's confidence was now showing.

Interrupted by fresh drinks being pushed to them, Alex broke eye contact. Taking a sip from her bottle to clear her dry lips, she turned to look back at Piper.

"Now you're just mocking." Taking Alex's beer from her hand, Piper placed their drinks on the counter. Moving into Alex's space, Piper further closed the distance between them. Alex stood in silence, slightly taken back at what was occurring, but accepting the progress. She looked down to Piper, watching her movement with a grin of her lips as she allowed Piper to take the lead. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me… Alex."

Standing as Piper stepped closer into her, Alex was taken back by the warmth of Piper's breath as her lips brushed her ear. Her voice quiet, overpowered by the music, she closed her eyes as the sound of Piper's voice traveled through her. "Why don't you let me show you?"

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Alex had no time to talk, feeling a grasp on her hand, and a tug from the blonde, Alex was now walking to the dance floor. Turning Piper to face her, they both stood amongst the crowd as the music filled the room. She released her hand from Pipers, titling her head as she smirked at her companion. She placed her hand on the palm of Piper's back, pressing their bodies together.

Alex was a master at dancing. Well she was a master at anything that dealt with women. If the liquor wouldn't loosen this woman's tongue, dancing would loosen her body. Closing the distance between them, their body made contact as Piper's body became pressed against Alex's. Leading the way, Alex and Piper moved in sync. Holding eye contact as they allowed the beat of the music to control their movement.

Both girls had become lost in the presence of each other, this Piper was a different Piper. Alex was hooked and mesmerized as the blonde danced with her. Both taking in turns to dance against the other. Bodies in contact, Alex danced all over her, hands roaming her body. The heat between the two was building as Piper's back pressed against Alex's front and she moved against Alex's body. Turning Piper to face her, they danced together, forgetting the song and those around them as they looked to one another.

Glances between the eyes and the mouth, Alex couldn't resist any longer. Watching Piper look to her lips, she looked at this opportunity to move in. Their mouths connected, as they delved into their first kiss. Slow turned to heated as their tongues battled for dominance exploring each other's mouth. Lost in the kiss, as they stopped dancing to the song. Pulling apart to look to each other, Alex smiled, winking at Piper as they started to dance to the new song.

This club was one of Alex's favorites, one of the things Alex enjoyed was the diversity in music, the crowds that gathered on the dance floor and the atmosphere created. Each night here was a good night, but today with Piper, was a new experience. Alex had become lost in the blonde beauty as they enjoyed extended mix of songs being played.

The tension between the two was building, and the heat of the songs was improving. Lost in the lyrics, and the sexy dance mixes, Alex pressed her body tightly against Piper's, as a new song echoed in the room. Catching their breaths as they listened to the lyrics of the music.

_If I had it my way, I would take you down_   
_If I had it my way, I would turn you out_   
_And if my body had a say, I would come again_   
_Scared of what I might say, 'cause I'm at the edge_

Alex thought about the ways she could turn Piper out – in a heartbeat.

 _And our eyes are crossing paths across the room_  
_There's only one thing left for us to do_  
…

Feeling the music, Piper stepped back from Alex. Moving her body in sync with the music, she stood and watched Alex. Her eyes traveling down Alex's long legs, stopping at Alex's heeled feet. She bit down on her lip and inhaled her breath, reaching out to touch Alex. Slowly traveling her eyes up Alex's body, making their way up to Alex's gorgeous face. A twinkle set in Piper's eyes as this song, too, was now one of Piper's new favorites.

 _You can touch me with slow hands_  
_Speed it up, baby, make me sweat_  
…

Her eyes locked with Alex's as her hands ran down Alex's body. Piper's long fingers, caressing every curve of Alex's body as she roamed every inch. Piper leaned into Alex, grasping Alex's hands and pulling them to her body. Turning in Alex's hold, as she ground her body up and down Alex. Her back pressed into Alex's core as she brought Alex's hands to her body.

 _Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex_  
_If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away_  
 _Touch, make love, taste you_  
…

Bringing Alex closer into her as they smiled to the music and the contact they were making. Piper encouraged Alex to touch her body, moving her hands up to her breasts as she leaned against her. Tilting her head as Alex buried her head in the crook of her neck, breathing on Piper's skin as they let go to the lyrics of her music.

 _If I had it my way, I would take the lead_  
_If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest_  
 _Show you all the red lace underneath this dress_  
…

Alex took the lead, her hands roaming Piper's body as she cupped her small breasts. Her other hand traveling down Piper's body stopping at the end of her dress. Her hand placed firmly on Piper's thigh as she squeezed, moving upwards as she raised the dress.

Her lips grazed Piper's neck, running her tongue to Piper's ear and nipping. She moved to the back of her neck, placing kisses and warmth as she could feel Piper shudder under control. Teasing. Her hands stroked against Piper's skin as she turned Piper to her.

 _And our eyes are crossing paths across the room_  
_There's only one thing left for us to do_  
…

As their eyes were locked, Piper grinned shyly. Their lips pressed together, in a slow kiss.

_My mind is getting in the way  
Can't feel what my body say_

Alex didn't know if the sweat dripping down her back was from the heat of the dance floor of the woman dancing against her. But she certainly knew what caused the moisture pooling between her legs.

Fuck Nicky. Fuck the bet.

Her hand entwined with Pipers, as they moved away from the dance floor, heading for a place away from others' eyes.

Nicky started to roar with laughter as she saw Alex barreling through the club with this stunning blonde in tow. She knew that look of her best friend all too well. Alex didn't even stop to say hi. She tossed a quarter on the table between Nicky and Lorna and kept going towards the door.

Lorna picked up the coin and looked at it puzzled. "Nicky, why did Alex give you a quarter?"

Nicky could barely talk because she was still laughing. "She just lost our bet. And … if I'm not mistaken… I think that was a pair of red, lace panties tucked in her back pocket."


	3. Do What Your Body Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very similar chapter - but with a few additions.

Turning from the tall, dark haired woman, Piper steeled her nerves as she took a seat at the bar stool, her back purposely facing away from the woman in black. She didn't want to make herself come across as too keen, feeling that she had to get a grip on her nerves before she gave her inner feelings away. She was overwhelmed by the beauty of the woman, feeling as though she was punching above her weight, not really knowing what she was doing.

Piper refused to let this one slip away. The desire of the other woman left Piper dry on the lips, the thirst was real. She motioned to the bartender her desire to obtain another drink.

Lost in the need for another drink, her full attention was on flagging down the bartender. Unaware of the person beside her, Piper jumped at the sound of the loud voice beside her. Intrigued by the deep, husky tone, she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the presence of a tall pale beauty. It was then that she registered  **her**  presence.

Piper's head turned to the other woman and their eyes locked. For a moment, Piper forgot about her drink, admiring the woman's deep green eyes. Piper had forgotten all of her basic needs. Broken from her trance at the words of the other, Piper scrunched her face in confusion. But within that moment, Piper realized it was the smug look on Alex's face that agitated Piper.

"Uh.. uh… you jumped the line…"

Piper didn't feel threatened by the height the other woman had over her, she simply hated that she had just pushed in. Piper was appalled at the rude behavior displayed. Quick in making her disgust known, Piper had not paid attention to what the other had said, frowning her face at the confusion and the growing smirk on the other woman. She looked away, not biting.

"What can I get for you… 'you jumped the line'? Odd name for a parent to give her child."

Lowering her shyly, she bit on her lip. Realizing the woman had followed on the interest Piper had once shown and was introducing herself by the name of Alex. She fought very hard to hide her blush, stumbling with her words because of the embarrassment she had shown in her previous frustration.

"Uh… uh… no. My name… its Piper. I'm Piper. Can I get a margarita?"

"It's a little cold for a margarita, don't you think?"

It started from there, Piper being intrigued in this woman, and suddenly a few drinks in and Piper was feeling less nervous. Relaxed, enjoying the company of her companion. Piper realized that the attraction between the two was palpable as they visited. At this point, both women were side by side, still situated at the bar, observing everyone on the dance floor, much to their amusement.

As the alcohol kicked in and Piper relaxed, the more Piper and Alex talked, the further she pursued this. The flirting got heavier, and Piper's confidence was showing.

* * *

Eventually, Piper got fed up with the categorizing she experienced being associated with a particular group and decided on finally letting go. Letting people see the real Piper, the person that she is behind the exterior that everyone sees.

Gasping at Alex's comment about 'girls like you,' she was overcome with desire, to show her adventurous side. Polly wasn't there to hold Piper back, tonight was the evening to let go.

"and where exactly should a girl… like me… be…Alex"

Pushing on the bar, to turn and stand face on face with Alex, she let loose of the emotions she was feeling. Piper kept her face blank, nothing visible to Alex as she waited for a response. Her eyes grew wide to show the shock in Alex's statement, but Piper liked the control she was gaining of the situation. Piper liked the power. For once, this woman opposite her was stunned at a loss for words. The cards had been reversed and Piper took advantage of this.

She lifted her eyes to lock with Alex's, stepping forward as the distance closed some. Piper's confidence was growing.

It was Alex who was first to break the eye contact, still silent and searching for a response to Piper's question. But Piper's facial expressions didn't change. She remained serious, playing Alex well. Her eyebrow raised only slightly as Alex turned to look at her again.

Moving closely into Alex's space, her slender hand reached for Alex's drink. Placing it on the bar as she pushed it away from her. "Now you're just mocking," and Alex was grinning. Piper decided to turn up the heat by moving closer into Alex's space. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me… Alex."

Enjoying the pleasure of Alex being caught off guard, Piper was now determined to throw her off her game.

Her head inched forward, her lips parted as she let out a warm breath. Moving purposely closer to Alex's skin as she traveled from her neck, brushing her lips against Alex's ear. With her face out of Alex's view, she closed her eyes at the sensations she was feeling at the closeness of Alex, and the pleasurable smell.

Her mouth next to Alex's ear, she opened her mouth to speak. The warmth of breath once again hitting Alex's skin, she lowered her voice and whispered quietly; "Why don't you let me show you?"

Her hand reached to entwine with Alex's. Ignoring the energy of the touch, she tugged. Not looking back to see Alex's reaction, she led Alex to the dance floor. Using the power, she had, she turned Alex to face her.

It was Alex that released from the touch, moving further to Piper as she placed her hand on the small of her back. Without hesitation, Piper's body was pressed against Alex's as they felt themselves moving against each other to the rhythm of the music.

The two women had become lost in each other, the movement between them had increased and their bodies were pressed against each other. Seductive, and full of pleasure their eyes were focused on nothing but each other. Neither woman broke physical contact. Their eyes fixated on each other, as they let the rhythm guide them, as their hands caressed the other.

Turning her body with her back pressed against Alex's front, the rush was building and the heat increasing. Piper moved her body up and down Alex's, feeling Alex's core in contact with her. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling. Pressing further into Alex, as she enjoyed the contact they shared. Her hips swaying, deliberately pursuing Alex in a way that she wished to be desired herself. If she had it her way, Alex would take her now.

As the heat built and Piper let go, her body was being controlled by Alex. Being turned to view Alex, their eyes instantly lost in the other. Piper knew then that it was a feeling she could take no longer. The desire that had built through the heat of the dance led to the sudden crush of lips against lips.

Confused, but not questioning who had initiated it, Piper didn't hold back as they wrestled for dominance. Tongues battling with each other's, as they explored the depths of each other for all that they could in front of a crowded dance floor.

The kiss stopped as they pulled from each other, Piper inhaled a breath as she smiled widely. Not being able to hide the feeling of contentment she felt. Looking to Alex as they shared a genuine smile of desire.

The softness of Alex's lips, against her own. Piper closed her eyes as she thought back to that very moment, swallowing the lump in her throat. Her eyes opened to look back to Alex, and the spark was instant. She was beaming. Fully lost in each other, the songs were lost and their lips were pressed back together. Was once slow and passionate, turned to heated and fierce.

But Alex was back in control, Piper now losing the upper hand. It was Alex to break the kiss, as she pulled Piper into an embrace and started their dancing again.

 _You can touch me with slow hands_  
_Speed it up, baby, make me sweat_  
 _Dreamland, take me there 'cause I want your sex_  
 _If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away_  
 _Touch, make love, taste you_  
 _If my body told the truth, baby I would do_  
 _Just what I want to_  
…

The tension of the lyrics of the song, mirrored the tension between the women. Piper stepped back from Alex's embrace as she allowed her hands to roam Alex's body. Her hands in contact with Alex's skin as she slowly moved up and down Alex's body. Slowly, but gently. Her fingers embracing all of the curves as she painfully ached to touch more of Alex.

Wanting more from this, and the build of adrenaline between her legs, she directed Alex to touch her too. To take her, to be guided by the rhythm of the music and enjoy the lyrics.

 _My minds is getting in the way_  
_Can't feel what my body say_  
 _I'mma tell you anyway_  
 _I'mma tell you anyway_  
 _My mind's getting in the way_  
 _Can't feel what my body say_  
 _I'mma show you anyway_  
 _I'mma show you anyway_  
…

As Alex's hand caressed her body, she turned to press her back, back against Alex. Allowing Alex to explore freely as her hands cupped her ample breasts. She lost control, her head falling to the crook of her neck as she lost all concentration as the pleasure of the contact. It was then that Alex teased, her breath and tongue in contact with her neck, sent piper over the edge. She gasped, her body quivered at the contact.

It didn't stop at that, her eyes clasped shut at the electrical touch, Alex's hand were placed upon Piper's legs. Moving upwards, Alex's hands slipped under Piper's dress, Piper put all of weight on Alex for support as she enjoyed the touch. The teasing. Squeezing, Piper's body jumped as she bit down on her lip.

It didn't end there as Alex nipped at her ear, running her tongue across the skin. Soft kisses and warm breathing. Piper shuddered. Her body shaking at the pleasure as Alex turned Piper to face her. Both of their eyes filled with desire, locked together as Piper suddenly was grinning shyly at what was occurring.

_Concealed by a kiss._   
_There's only one thing left for us to do  
…_

Roles reversed, it was Alex whose hand was grasping Piper's. Piper's feet were being pulled from the dance floor as they found themselves heading for a closed door.

Pushed against the stall in the bathroom, Piper had her hand tucked inside Alex's. Knowing where this was going and waiting patiently for a stall to become free, she leaned into Alex's ear. Her lips stroking the delicate skin, as Piper whispered quietly. "I want to taste what you taste like."

Her hand was grasped by Alex's, as the door to the bathroom stall opened. Without realizing that her feet were moving, Piper's body was pushed inside and back against the closed stall door. Her smirk wide as she looked to Alex, noticing her dark eyes and hunger. Her only response was to kiss her fiercely. Allowing the actions to talk for her, Piper spoke loudly.

With Alex standing over her as the heels added to her height, Piper stretched to reach Alex's mouth. Her hand pulling at the back of Alex's head as she went in for the kiss, sucking Alex's lip into her mouth and breathed a slight moan. Their lips pressed together, Piper had lost control.

Alex's hand was pulling on the end of Piper's dress as she used her strength to hold Piper flush against the bathroom door. Piper's hands moved to touch Alex's body, clutching onto the tank top that hugged her figure. Her desire took over, as she slipped her hand unto the flimsy material and caressed Alex's bare skin.

Alex's intense beauty and the obvious attraction between the two coupled together to drive Piper insane. She could feel Alex's passion as her hands explored Piper's body. Piper's skin ached for Alex; the electricity of Alex's touch sent pulses to her core. It was then that Alex grasped her small breasts. Piper gasped, battling for breath which had been stolen from her as Alex's hands moved down, squeezing Piper's thighs, trailing her fingers under Piper's dress.

Piper's breath caught again as Alex's fingers slipped beneath her lace panties. Withdrawing her hands as she looked to Piper, and their eyes connected. Piper leaned in to pursue their kiss, open mouth as she allowed her tongue to tease Alex. Biting her lip, as her hands grasped at Alex's shirt, Piper pulled Alex into her body and with her dress hiked up, she was able to push her thigh firmly between Alex's legs, pressing into Alex's center.

Piper ran her fingers slowly up Alex's body. Kissing her ear as she licked down her neck. Her lips made contact with Alex's shoulders as her hands moved to caress her breasts and tuck under the straps of Alex's skimpy top.

Her slender fingers, pushed on the straps to reveal Alex's bare shoulders. Her mouth made contact as she sucked and left her mark. Alex unexpectedly jumped at the contact of Piper's teeth to her skin. Piper raised Alex's shirt as she pulled it from over her shoulders. But Alex's hands were on Piper again blocking the shirt from coming off.

Kissing Piper's neck, Alex's hands traveled down Piper's body. Running her fingers down, she stopped at her thighs. Looking to Piper as she dropped to her knees. Ignoring the people on the other side. Both girls were wrapped up in each other.

Voluntary parting her legs as she looked down to Alex, whose eyes looked up from below her. Her hand moved to Alex's hair as she grasped onto something. Watching as Alex raised her dress to reveal her red lace panties.

Moving her hand to the back of her dress, Piper pulled at the zipper to loosen her dress. Smiling at Alex as it fell from her shoulders and dropped to the height of Alex's head. Pulling back to help Piper lower her dress, Alex gulped. She about came unglued as she saw red bra which matched the panties earlier revealed.

Piper's hand pushed down on Alex's head as she was impatient. She did not want Alex taking in the sights. She wanted more. Alex rewarded her by squeezing one of her breasts before returning to her original plan.

Alex smirked as she moved to Piper's thighs. Piper raised her leg and sat it on Alex's shoulder as Alex held Piper in place. Alex mouth pressed against the other thigh, teasing. Licking Piper's inner thigh and placing delicate kisses up and down, Alex knew she was driving Piper crazy. She pulled back to look up at Piper for reassurance as her hands clasped Pipers panties. Wrapping the lace around her fingers on each of Piper's hips. Piper felt Alex pulling her in closer.

Tugging Piper by the thin material. Alex positioned her head under Piper's core. Winking at Piper as she tugged at the thin material, but a loud thump on the door pushed Piper into Alex. Piper's body jumped knocking her off balance. Removing her leg from Alex's shoulder as both of their eyes darted to the door.

The spell was broken as someone with an extremely loud and obnoxious voice banged on the stall door. "Quit fucking you two. Get out of there. Some of us have to actually use the facilities."

Alex threw her head back laughing, still on the floor as she released her hand from Piper. She stood to her feet, pushing Piper back against the door as she kissed her. Kissing on her neck, as another thump hit the door and pushed Piper into Alex again.

Piper began to giggle as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. Kissing Alex again, she tucked her chin and looked up at the dark haired woman with sultry blue eyes. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Fuck."

Standing back from Alex, slightly. Piper cocked her head grinning as she reacted to Alex's response. Hiding her mouth from her laugh as she could see the frustration in Alex's face. But unsure of what it was, as Alex didn't respond. Just biting her lip and looking down at the floor, shaking her head.

Thinking of her bet with her friend, Alex hesitated. She chewed on her lower lip as she pondered.

Piper pulled her dress back up to where it belonged, zipped it, and glanced at Alex sideways. Piper hiked up her dress and wriggled out of her red lace panties. She reached around Alex and tucked them in her back pocket. ""Do what your body say. Your decision." Piper unlatched the door and went to face the furious women waiting in line.

Alex shoved the door closed and held up a finger indicating that Piper should wait. She dug into her pocket and came up with some change. Digging through the change, Alex found a single quarter. Palming it, she grabbed Piper by the hand and lead her through the club. She stopped at a table with a pair of women, tossed the coin on the table and headed towards the door with Piper in tow.


End file.
